Complex tasks are often reduced to a set of connected tasks, each of which can be performed separately, that implement a process or achieve a computational goal. Each of the connected tasks can request that an operator or user make a decision or provide specific data. The data may be related to the decision or may be a group of related data that are organized to enhance understanding, efficiency, or facilitate decision making. Connected tasks are typically ordered in some fashion in that one task must be performed before or after another task, and that data or decisions made while performing one task can affect other tasks or the choice of subsequent tasks. A workflow diagram is often used to represent connected tasks and the relationships of the connected tasks.
Graphical user interfaces can be employed to assist operators or users in understanding the order and structure of connected tasks. For example, computer-based user interfaces or Internet web-mediated browser interfaces can be used to provide such assistance. As illustrated in FIG. 10, a prior-art progress bar used in internet-based shopping websites to direct users through a purchasing process includes a first start task A, an end task D, and intermediate tasks B, C. The tasks are illustrated in the diagram of FIG. 10 as square icons. Connection indicators 30 help to illustrate the task flow between connected tasks. The start task A is the first task in the process and one or more intermediate tasks B, C are performed in an order after the start task A. After the intermediate tasks B, C are completed the end task D can be performed, indicating completion of the purchase process. The tasks can include, for example, making a product selection, choosing product options, entering customer information, and providing payment information. FIG. 10 illustrates the overall process through a spatially-ordered task diagram that locates sequential tasks shown as icons in spatially adjacent positions with connection indicators 30 that connect the spatially adjacent icons with a line to provide an appearance of a flow, as in a flow diagram. An operator can move from one task to the next task by selecting the “Continue” graphic button icon 40. Such icons, lines, and interactive graphic button icons are well known in the prior art.
In a slightly more complex progress bar seen in the prior art and shown in FIG. 11, a series of ordered tasks including a start task A to be performed first, intermediate tasks B, C to be performed in an order following the start task A, followed by an end task D are represented as icons connected with a next-task indicator 32 (illustrated as a directional arrow in FIG. 11). Each task is performed in the order specified by the arrows and the current task is highlighted as an active icon 20 (illustrated with a bold, underlined label and thicker icon lines in FIG. 11). The remaining icons A, C, D are inactive icons and so are not drawn in bold lines and labels.
Prior-art progress bar indicators can be useful, particularly for simple work flows that do not vary and have a completely fixed and unvarying task order. However, more complex, flexible, and dynamic task structures responsive to changes in operator input or task order are not supported by these prior art indicators. Other, more complex workflows are described in the prior art, for example in U.S. Patent Publication No. 20090235194 but do not teach simple graphic indicators useful for assisting operators or users to navigate a complex, flexible, and dynamic workflow.
There is a need, therefore, for an improved graphic indicator that provides useful information in a simple way for complex, flexible, and dynamic workflows and thereby reduces errors, improves understanding, and provides greater variation in input and task order for operators and users of the workflow.